Pure Death for a No Life Queen
by Halcyon Dementia
Summary: Integra Hellsing has waited Thirty years for Alucard's return.
1. Chapter 1

Integra remained calmly seated on her bed, breathing out plumes of smoke from her cigar, reveling in the unanswered question, letting the silence enter her excessively large bedroom and allowing it to hang heavy upon her.

"You never answered my question." Suddenly that dark velvet voice stripped the room of silence and brought Integra back to her current conversation.

Her icy blue eye dared to look the ancient vampire in the face as she retorted, "Do you merely wish to give me immortal life or are you honestly afraid for Hellsing?"

"I'd say you are in no position to bargain here. The Hellsing Organization has no heir." His deep voice rang like a bell in that stone lined room. Integra never grew accustomed to that feeling of his eyes watching her from every angle, especially since it had been gone for thirty years.

She dropped the cigar into an ashtray by her bed and snuffed the flame out.

"Something has changed in you, Alucard. Would I rather rot with age or become like you, a monster?" She thought out loud. "I have a question for you, Alucard, were you ever human or were you born a monster?"

He smirked slightly then said, "I was born human as you were, however, unlike you I was not born a monster."

The smallest of twitches nearly moved her lips into a smirk, but then they quickly changed back to the default of a straight, emotionless line. She had missed this mindless banter that was certain.

"You would say something like that." She mumbled under her breath, knowing full well he could hear every word.

"What will you choose, Integra?" he asked, almost harshly.

"I suppose I could continue hunting vampires until I grow old or until one of them finally kills me."

She raised her eye for a moment and for that short second, Alucard saw the fear and vulnerability in that one eye through the frames of her glasses. Alucard still thought she was beautiful despite her age, however he was still angry with the major for shooting out her beautiful eye. She blinked and that vulnerability was again masked by her need for control. That coldness Alucard often found there, which she never trusted him to penetrate, even after all these years.

"You know you are too good to die by the hands of time." He said.

She chuckled and said, "But not at the hands of a vampire."

"I am offering you immortal life, not by some selfish need, but for the reason that you would be absolutely unstoppable. You are too beautiful a creature to let time waste you."

"Alucard, I have not seen you in years. And even when you were here, our conversations were rather short and you would usually disappear by now. If you make me immortal, what will I do with my time? Who will I spend my eternity with? You? By God, that would be a lonely way to spend eternity."

"You know I never truly leave your side. I have always been with you, a part of me is always with you."

"I don't quite understand you. You have your freedom now. I no longer bind you by blood, yet you still are attached to me."

"If I wanted to, I could have left you years ago. Your power over me has never been an issue of blood."

Integra peered up at him, looking in the direction of his glasses, knowing that his gaze was focused directly on her, despite not being able to see his eyes.

She remained quiet for a few minutes, not knowing how to respond to his persistence. She knew if she said no today he would only keep asking, probably until the day she died. She took a cigar from her nightstand and lit it with a match.

"I am still amazed I have not died due to lung cancer from all these cigars."

Alucard laughed quietly. "Smoking is awfully bad for you, Master."

"I don't recall asking you for health advice. Though I wonder if I became a vampire if I would lose my desire for them." She said as she took the smoke into her mouth and exhaled slowly.

"I truly believe you could never lose your desire for them. As I will never lose my desire for you."

Integra gave him a severe look, then she sighed and rubbed her temple.

"I feel my age. In my body and my mind. I will not be able to do this much longer. Maybe another ten years. Meanwhile you and Ceres never change." She turned to look at him as he stood leaning in front of the large window, the moonlight illuminating his figure from behind, leaving his face in shadows. "The truth is when the Major shot me in the eye, I feared I would die from it, I realized how vulnerable this human body of mine truly is. I hoped you would return and if you asked me then whether I wanted your immortal life, I would have leapt at the opportunity. But then you did not return, and after years I gave up on the idea. I realized my fate was to die as any other human. I realized I did not need that strength from you anymore because I no longer fear death. I welcome it."

"Master, I cannot sit idly by and watch as death reaps you of your beauty and power. It's a cruel fate, one which you can and should rise above."

"Alucard, I am tired. There are days where I wish death to come so that I may rest in peace. In fact, I think this conversation is now over and I am going to bed."

"Yes, my master." He smiled, knowing that he was far from ready to drop this topic of conversation, but he knew he would plant the seed and allow it to grow on her. He had only been back a week, he had time.

The following day, Integra woke up early to fence; she forced herself to do this to keep from becoming stiff and lazy. Mr. Penwood was no notable adversary but he would do for now until she found someone better to fence with.

As she predicted, she won every match, and by the time they were finished, lunch was being served. She sat in her office, her head hanging over a pile of papers, barely touching her meal. She removed her glasses to take a moment to relax; she closed her eye and put her head down on her arm.

When she came to, the sun was already setting and she cursed for letting herself fall asleep when she had so much work to do.

"Relax, Master, it has all been taken care of." She heard the voice before the shadow appeared before her.

"Alucard, I do not need your assistance when it comes to doing my job."

"Oh, but I would have felt awful if I had disturbed you. You seem so peaceful when you are sleeping."

She was not amused.

"I need my…"

"Tea? It's right here, Master." He pulled out a tray with a fresh cup of tea and biscuits on it.

She eyed it suspiciously, but accepted it. She took a sip then sat back in her chair, realizing now that all her work for the day was done, which was pleasant, but then she remembered why Alucard had done it. So he could spend his time trying to convince her.

"Master, what were you like in your thirties and forties?"

"Alucard, how do you think I was?" Memories were conjured up.

Alucard saw her memories of herself through her mind, and he was quite satisfied.

"I knew you would never change. Your heart is of stone as is your will." Alucard smirked. "But I don't understand why you have been alone all this time."

"I never had the time. Especially after you left. When it came to chasing ghouls, Ceres would do, but it took so much longer and more effort to do everything when you were gone. There were many times where I went into battle myself just to hurry everything along."

"That is a shame, Master, for I believe you would be a passionate lover, since you are such a passionate fighter. Though, it is never too late."

A moment passed between them, Integra looked away, embarrassed that they were speaking of her non-existent love life, and the fact that she was still a virgin, and more embarrassed that Alucard was making advances towards her, even at her age. She knew nothing of love, had never experienced it, had never touched it or felt it. The closest she had ever been was the moment when she realized Alucard would disappear, and she ordered him not to. It was not until after he was gone that she knew she felt something for him. Not quite love, but there were nights that she longed for him to come back, just to hear his voice and see that devilish grin. But years of waiting took its toll, and now she was scared he would disappear again. She was afraid to let him back into her world and in the past week the thought that it would have been easier if he had not come back had crossed her mind countless of times.

"You have many deep thoughts, Master." Alucard snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

"What did I say about reading my mind?" She practically yelled, mostly out of the frustration Alucard seemed to always put her through. She threw a book off her desk at him but it went right through him and hit the floor with a loud smack.

"Integra, do you know why I fought all of those memories inside of me?"

"Because you know nothing other than war."

"Ah, I thought so too at first. Then I realized the real reason why I battled one after the other with no rest, with seemingly no end."

"Why then?" She asked, though somewhat apprehensive about the answer.

"Because I wanted to return to you as fast as possible."

"Why?" Integra stood from her desk so they could be on the same level.

"So I could protect you."

"Why does my insignificant human life mean so much to you?" She crossed her arms and sat on the front of her desk. She lit a cigar.

"Because I love you, Integra. That is my answer."

The cigar fell out of her mouth.

"You are a monster and nothing more. Monsters do not love."

"But humans do, and as hard as it is to believe, the Count was once human. And even when he became a vampire, he loved Mina Harker. Why else would he have come all the way to London? Face it, Integra, you have known all along that we were destined for each other. You are the great granddaughter of the man who last slay me, and you became my master, I became your guardian because I felt something within you, which you yourself have never felt. And that is the capacity to love a monster. I knew you were capable of loving me for what I was from the moment I tasted your blood. That is why I have never been able to let you go."

"And you wish for me to become your vampire bride? Is that it?"

"Only if that is what you desire, Master. I ask you to forget Hellsing for a moment, forget your familial duties, forget your honor, and find what is in your heart. I have seen what is in your heart, but I cannot force this on you, I can only make you realize the truth for yourself. It has always been my aim."

"You mean, your aim has always been to make me a heartless, wretched bitch. You have always prepared me for the day I would become a monster like you."

"No, Integra, you prepared yourself for that day. I only did what was asked of me by your commands. It was your hands that pulled the trigger."

She marched to the center of the room where he stood and slapped him across the face.

He laughed and said, "I see you still have fire in you."

"I'll show you fire," she pulled her gun out of her holster but before she could shoot he caught her arm and held it twisted above her.

"Why do you fight me, Integra? Why do you fight your desires? Why do you punish yourself?" His lips were mere inches from her cheek and she could feel his cool breath and it made her shiver.

She let go of the gun and suddenly her back was slammed against the wall of her office and Alucard had his hand on her neck. The wind was knocked out of her so she couldn't scream when he put his lips on hers.

He kissed her for what seemed like ages, but she still resisted, which only fed his hunger. He released her lips and said, "You want to fight me? Become a vampire." And he let her go. She fell to the floor, her back sliding down the wall and she held her throat, which was now sore from his grip.

She remained there, looking up at him, desperately trying to catch her breath, which came in short wheezes.

"Get out!" She finally screamed. "You fucking monster! If this is what you call love, you are a sick bastard."

"Fight me, Integra! Show me what a human can do!"

"I will not give you the pleasure." She said, while using the wall to rise to her feet.

"But you already have, Integra, even after all this time you still amuse me." He cackled.

Integra took two steps towards him then suddenly collapsed to her knees.

"Alucard…I think…I'm having a heart attack…" She clutched her chest, feeling a rush of intense pain that she could not subdue.

"To think, I'd be done in by my own heart." She laughed, even as the pain grew and she fell to the floor.

"Master," He removed his gloves and kneeled down and took her into his arms. She never remembered a time when he removed his gloves before. Those gloves were full of his power and he never risked taking them off. She felt his freezing hand on her face, perhaps it was only so cold because her whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"Master, please, forgive me for my actions, and allow me to soothe your suffering. Let me end your human life for I can hear your heart weaken, it won't last much longer and I feel that this is wholly my doing. Let me save you, Integra."

"Alucard, was it true what you said?"

"I have never lied to you, Integra. I fear that if you die I will become nothing more than a monster. No one will be able to control me. I will have no reason to live." The look in his eyes was sincere, beyond any emotion she had ever seen from even another human being. His eyes appeared terrified and lonely.

"I love you, Alucard. I'm not ready to die."

"Master, say the words, or I cannot perform the action."

"Alucard…" She could scarcely breathe, she felt the end nearing, her heart clenching, she felt her body spasm in his arms but he held her.

"Make me…a…vampire…" She could not believe she finally said the words. After all the years of endless debates in her mind, of countless propositions from him, she finally uttered those simple words that would change her fate.

"Yes, Master," was all she heard before he sank his teeth into her neck and the world became night.


	2. Chapter 2

That bright light shining in her eyes was irritating. She wished someone would shut that off and let her sleep. Suddenly she became aware of her body and she shot up in bed. She opened her eyes. Yes, her eyes. She had depth perception again. Both her eyes were open and functioning normally. She touched the eyeball through her eyelid and indeed it seemed to have healed. However, that light had not been a light at all but rather a single stream of sunlight shining through her heavily curtained windows. It burned slightly, so she moved out of the way.

She was having trouble remembering what had happened last night. She vaguely remembered a fight with Alucard. But something seemed off. Despite not wearing her glasses, she could see every minute detail of the room. She was never capable of this before. She had poor vision since childhood. And yet, now everything was clear, not only that but almost hyper real. Colors seemed brighter. Shadows were more distinct.

She climbed out of bed; her white nightgown seemed to glow in the gloom of the room. She felt groggy, but she also felt strength in her legs, which she had been lacking lately. She walked towards her closet, passing by a large mirror, which she only glimpsed into. She grabbed her usual men's suit and walked back out the closet. She passed by the mirror again, and even in the gloom of the room she could tell something was off.

She stopped to look at herself. She dropped the clothes onto the floor and screamed.

This was not her face. It was and it wasn't. This was the face of a twenty-year-old Integra. Not the face of a fifty-year-old woman. Her eyes were as icy as she remembered, not the dull color they had seem to take on when she grew older. All her wrinkles were gone, her hair was lush and long and blonde, no grey hair. Her physique was muscular and as curvy as it was in her youth. She touched the mirror still in disbelief.

Then she remembered she was no longer human.

"Are you all right, Master? I thought I'd be here when you awoke."

Alucard floated over to where she stood, still hypnotized by the face in the mirror.

She looked down at her hands, turned them over, wondering if she could really pull bodies apart with just her bare hands. She opened her mouth and saw white, gleaming fangs; she slid her tongue across them, surprised by how sharp they were. Then she willed them to go away and they did.

"You are more beautiful than ever. How do you feel?"

"Very…hungry." Her lips quivered, her body started shaking as she fully realized the life she had chosen. She would no longer love the sun as she used to, but now she was a queen of the night, and Alucard was her No Life King.

A tear slid down her cheek, and Alucard stood behind her, looking at her through the mirror, brushing her long hair from her young face.

"You are in the image I remember you most fondly."

"I feel as if it is merely an illusion."

"Your age was the illusion. You will always be a young woman to me, even when you're thousands of years old."

He left his right hand on her right shoulder, and she reached with her left to put her hand on his. She continued to cry.

"At first it may be difficult to come to terms, but soon enough you will see. Do you want to know why I really made Ceres into a vampire?"

Integra looked up into the mirror to see the reflection of his eyes.

"Because I wanted you to see that becoming a vampire wasn't as horrible a fate as you believed. Ceres had a hard time of accepting it, but once she did, she became a great vampire. She is no longer filled with regret for her lost humanity. She cherishes the fate she was given, and above all, she cherishes you. In fact, she has been taking tremendous care of you for the past week, and she has been taking care of all your business."

"Week?" Integra's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, you have been asleep for a week."

"What have you told people?"

"I told them what happened."

"And what happened, Alucard?"

"I told them you had a heart attack and I knew you were dying, so I saved you by becoming a vampire. Of course, the Knights all threw a hissy fit, saying how irresponsible I had been and inconsiderate to do so without your permission, but none of that matters now. You said you were hungry?"

"Yes…" Integra realized what this meant.

"Don't be foolish like Ceres. I know that despite all your etiquette and honor, you'll drink blood like an animal until your heart's content. As you have every right to, my Integra."

She turned slowly to face him, taking in a deep breath that she did not need since she was human no longer. Alucard threw his jacket to the floor, and swept his long, black hair away from his neck. Integra see the pulse of his undead body in his neck. She could almost feel the blood leisurely flowing through his calm veins. It was almost as if his throat expected it. It was just sitting there, free for the taking, like he was merely a lamb and she was a wolf. She felt her fangs protrude from her mouth again.

She stepped towards him, assuming this gesture was an open invitation to drink his blood but he caught her arms and said, "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" She said distractedly, she could barely concentrate with all that blood just waiting to be spilled into her mouth.

"That I am your master. I want to hear you beg for a drop of my blood. Indulge me." He grinned mischievously.

"Alucard, may I please drink the blood you are offering me?" She asked politely, as if she was merely asking for a helping of dessert.

"No. I need more."

"May I please have your blood, Master?" Her voice went almost to a whisper on the last word, not wanting to openly admit that he was in control now.

"I still don't feel any fire, Integra. How badly do you want my blood?"

"I want to drink you dry, I am so thirsty." She said, her voice getting hoarse as if she needed water and could not get any.

"I don't believe you." He said.

At this point she grew tired of his games and thought if she were to get it, it would be by force.

Integra pulled her arms back a bit and then thrust her hands full force into his chest. He catapulted backwards and hit the wall. She ran into him, sliding her left hand into his hair, grabbing and pull tight, while using the other hand to expose as much of his skin as possible. Without any second thought she penetrated her fangs into his neck and the blood began oozing into her mouth. It tasted rich, like fine wine, which only improves with age.

She could feel and hear Alucard's laughter as she held him there, drinking his blood hungrily.

"You truly are amazing, Integra. Absolutely stunning. You are everything I could have hoped for and more. Drink, Integra, drink me, yes, that's it." He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer. He had never been more aroused, in all his centuries of existence, this woman made his blood burn like no one else. His whole body felt so alive. He wanted to conquer her. In this moment he felt that he already had, but he still was not satisfied. He wanted more than just her hunger; he wanted her body, her soul, her heart. He wanted everything.

A second later, he had Integra now pinned against the wall, with his hands holding her slender arms a little bit above her head. The glare in her eyes was magnificent. The orbs there were crimson red, like the color of the blood seeping idly through her lips. She was completely livid that he took her blood source away. It only made him more aroused. He could hardly take it any longer.

Integra glared at him, feeling the blood drip down her chin and onto her white nightgown. Their bodies were touching; this was the closest she had ever been to Alucard, the closest she had ever been with any man. She could feel how aroused he was but she did not care. All she wanted was the blood.

She licked the blood off the side of her mouth and Alucard thought of how animalistic it appeared, how provocative it looked even though she was not trying to be.

She said nothing as she saw his lips come towards hers. This time she reciprocated in the kiss because she realized she wanted his body anyway she could get it at this point. He licked some of his own blood from her lips, and grazed his fans across them to get a taste of her sweet blood. She felt his body start to grind against hers, and her desire for him grew tremendously. He let go of her hands so he could wrap his around her body. She started unbuttoning his shirt, then the buttons got stuck so she just ripped the shirt open and threw it off his body. She caressed his smooth, muscled chest and back, now desperately wishing her body was below his being crushed by his weight and passion.

He picked her up like she was nothing but a rag doll, and she wrapped her legs around him until he put her down beside her bed. While still kissing, he pulled her bloodied nightgown from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She stood in front of him completely naked but totally uncaring because just this once she felt good enough, she felt powerful enough to be his lover. To be truly his equal.

Alucard's hand softly caressed her starting from her collarbone and down the center of her chest.

"You have no idea how relentlessly I have longed to touch this flesh. How much I was tortured in the night when I watched to sleep."

He pulled his hands away so he could unfasten his pants and drop them to the floor. Integra could not help but looking at his beautiful male physique. He pulled her close to him and he held her face in his hands, putting his forehead against hers in a moment of tenderness.

"I could not have imagined losing you." He said quietly.

"I felt that I had already lost you once. I could not bare to lose you again."

"You will never lose me again. I promise you."

He pushed her onto the bed, their lips touching gently while he lowered his body onto hers. She felt his hardness and she practically moaned from expectation. She arched her back, trying to edge him closer to entering.

"I want to hear you say it." He said.

"Say what?" She gasped.

"I want to hear you say how much you want me inside you. I want to hear you call me your master, and mean it."

She fought his arms as her took hold of hers and pinned them above her, she twisted and turned in his grasp and as expected she lost the battle.

"Say it." He commanded.

She gave in and said, "I want you, Alucard, my Master. I want you to take my body and ravage it; I want you to do unspeakable things to me. I beg you, Master."

"I shall grant you this wish, since you asked so nicely."

He thrust himself into her and she tried desperately to keep from moaning out loud but he whispered into her ear, "Be as loud as you want, nobody will hear you scream, Integra."

He felt her tightness grip him and he felt incredible. He moved within her and she fought through the pain. She dug her nails into his back and he felt her puncture his skin, and it nearly made him come to a climax, but he held it in. He heard her moan and say his name. Everything she did only made him want to reach that much deeper.

Integra opened her eyes to see thousands of red eyes and blackness enveloping the room. She felt his energy reach out and touch her, massage her. It was like he was touching every point in her body, and trying to excite every cell. She threw her head back as he covered her neck in kisses. She felt the surge in her rise, she felt herself tighten and his body begin to shudder. Everything happened all at once yet she felt like her release lasted an eternity.

Finally, the chaos ended, and he remained on top of her, on his elbows looking down at her face, gently touching her cheeks, like real lovers. It was the first time she saw him as a man. There was no monster in his eyes. Instead of his eyes being the usual red color, they were black. They looked like human eyes. She wondered if his eyes were always red because he was constantly blood hungry. Or maybe it was a different hunger. Either way, he seemed satisfied. She watched his lips turn into a smile, a kind smile, full of love, instead of maniacal ferocity.

He slipped from her arms and walked to the window. She felt naked suddenly without him there. She observed him as he pulled the curtain open and exposed the moon that had risen since she had awoken.

"What a beautiful night. Don't you agree, my No Life Queen?"

She climbed out of bed and walked to him. She looked out the window, taking in her first full moon as a vampire.

She smiled, turned to him and said, "Is it ironic that I feel more alive now than ever before?"

He laughed and said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

Her smile widened as he put an arm over her shoulder and they watched the full moon rise together.


End file.
